Back Together Again
by PurpleRose2498
Summary: Set after the Cullen's leave in New Moon and Emmett doesn't feel right about leaving so, he comes back. But when he came back he didnt expect to fall in love with Bella. And when one things leads to another they get themselves into trouble. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I suck at summaries so read to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note - I've been reading a lot of Twilight FanFics and I****'****m in love with Sam & Bella and Emmett & Bella. I hope you enjoy is story. I HATE Edward, he will be a part of the story but just for a little bit. Also I plan not to focus so much around the fact that they are vampires. Please review.**

He left. I tried to follow him but he was too fast. He told me i wasn't good enough. His family left me. No goodbyes. Nothing.

3 Months Later...

I've decided it's time to move on. Edward was my first love but like my dad said there are more fish in the see. I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock on the night stand - 4:35am. Charlie usually got up about 6:30 so I still had time to cook him breakfast and still have enough time to get ready for school. So I put my robe on and went downstairs. I pulled out eggs and some bacon and I started cooking. I finished cooking and put everything on a plate and made some coffee. By the time I was done it was only 5:15 so I ran upstairs and go in the shower -trying to be a quiet as i could. By the time i was done I went downstairs and saw Charlie hovers over the table staring at the food.

"Dad it's not going to talk to you, eat it" Showing him a smile

"Bells, you okay?" He said giving a concerned look

"I'm fine now eat before it gets cold. Oh! I also made coffee" I said pushing push him and sitting at the table with mine and his coffee in hand.

"Okay, looks good" he grumbled

As I put our plates in the sink and poured myself another cup of coffee, there was a knock at the door. Who the hell could that be. It was Monday and i know it wouldn't be Jake.

"I'll get it" Dad called from the living room. As i heard the door open, i heard a husky voice ask "Is Bella here?"

"Bells!" Dad called. My heart started to race, i was scared. Who could it be? A cullen? Someone from La Push? From school?

As i put my coffee cup down. I walked up to the door. I gasped when i saw who was at my door. Emmett Cullen.

"Emmett?" I started in disbelief. He ran in the house and picked me up and spun me around.

"Bells, ive missed you so much!" He nearly yelled

"What are you doing here? Are the others back too?" I asked as he put me on soild ground

"No, just me. Well we all decided to come back to Forks. The others are coming back in a few weeks. So how have you been? Im sorry, we left and didn't say goodbye. My dad "Noteing Charlie was still standing near the door"got a job in Asia and we had to leave right away. I'm sure Edward told you though." That name made me shiver.

"Um, maybe we can talk at school. You are going today aren't you?"

"Yeah, lets go. I'll missed so much. You'll have to update me on everything. We can take my jeep, if you want?"

"Sure. Um, dad i'll see you after school. Make sure your hungry after work cuz im cooking tonight. Maybe Emmett can eat with us?"

Charlie gave me a nodded. And gave me a kiss on the cheek. As i walked out to Emmett jeep. He started talking.

"I have so big news to tell you too. Me and Rose aren't together anymore."

"What? What happened? Is she okay? Are you alright?" I asked in disbelief.

"She cheated on me, Bella. With Edward." He said looking at my face looking for an expressen. Shocked was all you got from my face...

**Sorry it short but i wanted to leave a cliff hanger and ask you can tell that didn't work out. I'm a bad at trying to think of cliff hangers. So i hoped you enjoyed! Check out my other stories and please review. And if you want PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. I will update as much as i can (since summer in almost here). **

**-Ashleigh :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - So i hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Enjoy!**

It didn't suprise me that Edward and Rose sleep with each other, rose always acted weird when i was with edward. I'm just glad i wasn't there to witness it. But i feel so bad for Emmy, they have been together FOREVER and for her to just step out on him like that with his BROTHER, Krazy. As we pulled up to school Emmett blared Guns and Roses- Sweet child of mine (**Which i am listening to right now :) ) **and was singing along, everyone started. When we hoped out of the jeep Emmett put his arm around my shoulder, this was the first time i felt safe.

"Really want to fuck with people? Slap my ass." I whispered

"What?"

"Just do it" and sure enough he did it. He slapped my ass, when he did it we were walking past Jess and Mike. Jess had wide eyes and stomped off. Damn, i was good. We stopped at my locker and luckly Emmett was across from mine.

Lunch

"So, getting back to what we were talking about. Everyone was super pissed when Pixie had the vision. They had been doing it since we moved to Asia. I wanted to tear his thoat out. I was like my brother slept with my wife. But after thinking and the plane and drive here, im so over it. Charlise,Esme,Alice and Jasper said they will be here in like 2 weeks so guess what that means?" He said as we went to the cafe

"What does that mean?" Giving him my evil smile. It meant...

"Party!" He said, smiling.

As we made our way across the cafe we recided glares and whispers. God, i hate people who gossip. I followed him to a table. When he looked up and i seen thoose golden eyes. I bent across the table and kiss him. I don't know what came over me but, i knew i liked it.

When i pulled back, he smiled and i smiled back. I got up to get something to drink and when i stood everyone was staring.

School Parking Lot -

"So do you want to come to my house for a little bit?" Emmett asked.

"Only if i can drive." Making a puppy dog face

"Fine, just don't wreck my jeep. It's like my baby."

I started thinking. 24 hours ago i was just getting over Edward. Now here i am with Emmett. What i wrong with me? There has always been a certain spark for Emmy. Did i fall for the wrong Cullen? I think so.

The Cullen house still looked the same, it was so much bigger than the last time i saw it though. As he led me up the stairs to the big glass doors, he went to the living room to turn on so music and i went to the kicten and got me something to drink. When i entered the kicten i heard Miley Cyrus - Party In The U.S.A. I ran into the living and started dancing with Emmett. When i started to spin, Emmett pulled me into a hug and we started to kiss. I led him to his room.

"Bella I don't thi-" He started to say untill i cut him off

"Hush, i know what im doing."

I pushed him in his room (even though he was stronger than i was)and i closed the door. At least i hoped i knew what i was doing...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - So i decided when summer start(june 6) i will post at least 2 - 3 chapters a week. I really don't do anything in the summer but lay in the A/C and watch tv. So if all goes well thats what i will be doing. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

2 Weeks Later

Today the Cullens are coming home! I am so freaking excited i can't stand it. Now if you were to tell me they were coming home about 1 months ago, I would have went and hid in my room FOREVER. But, since that night with Emmett i have realized it wasn't the cullens falut what he did. Charlie and I have grown closer. About every night Emmy has be eating diner at our house. Charlie has also grown closer to Emmett too.

"So, Cullens are coming back. How do you feel about that, Bells?"

"I'm happy. I'm glad he isn't coming with them. I mean i know it wasn't the Cullens fault , it was Edwards."

"Where is he going?"

I thought quikly. "Um, he is going to live with his real family. He found them when they left. And since the past 4 months of talking to them Edward decided to go and live with them in Alaska." As i said that i heard Emmett comes through the door.

"Where are my favorite people at?!" He screamed entering the kicten.

"In here! Hey dad why don't you go and watch football, while i cook and untill they arive."

"Kay." Charlie went and sat in the living room.

"Don't i get a kiss,from my favorite person?" Emmett said walking over to where i was standing. It happened about a week ago, we made it offical. I was finally happy, happier than i was with Edward. Emmett was everything i needed. Funny,loud, not afraid to kick some ass. He was everything Edward wasn't. Thats what i needed.

2 Hours Later

After i laid everything on the table, i walked in the living room where Charlie and Emmett were sitting. About 20 mintues i heard a knock at the door.

"Their here!"

As i ran to the door (almost tripping on my own feet) i opened the door.

"BELLA!" They all screamed at once, as they ran in the house and huged me.

"Why does she get the first hug?! I'm your kid!" Emmett pouted

"Oh come here you big dummy" Esme said as they gave him a group hug.

"Alright foods done" I said as we made our way to the kicten

"Let's eat!" Emmett yelled

"Manners" Esme said , giving Emmett a stern look causeing him to pout. As we sat down and started eatting. Charlie asked Charlise about Asia.

"Hey, isn't there another one of you? Rose i think, right?" Charlie asked. Everyone stopped eatting and kept there head down.

"Um, yeah she is with her parents." Charlise spoke up. I gave Emmett a pleadying look. I can't belive they are really sitting here and eatting HUMAN food with my dad. After dinner i took Alice and Esme up to my room and while the guys where downstairs with Charlie.

"Oh my goodness Bella, we have to go shopping ASAP" Alice said as we entered my room and she straight to my closet. We all giggled.

"So how is he and rose? I heard what happened." I finally said. Alice kept staring at my closet as Esme spoke

"They are okay, they stayed at the house in Asia. It was horrible what they did. I was ferouis with them, i don't know who there are anymore."

"Let's not talk about this anymore. Happy sprits." Alice said with a smile "So Bella, how have you been i've missed my sister. So, You and Emmett?" which suprised me. How did she know that? Shit. She has the gift.

"Um, ive been good. Thank god school is almost over. Yeah, me and Emmett. But you already knew that" I said with a smile but quikly disappearded. I felt my stomach to a flip. I ran to the bathroom and puked up everything i ate that day. What the hell. I felt fine earlyer.

"Bella, sweetheart are you alright?" Esme asked standing out side the door

"Im fine. Must have been something i ate." But then i got a crazy thought.

"What's today date?" I asked

"15th. why?" Alice said OH. MY GOD.

"I'm late" I choked out "My period is late" I looked at Esme. She got wide-eyed and Alice gasped.

"Emmett!" I yelled running down the stairs almost tripping.

"What?" He said getting off the couch and walking over to me. I looked up at him (as a tear slide down my face). I can't be pregant. Not with a vampire baby. Could my life get anymore harder?

"I'm late" I whispered He gave me a look, then smiled

"Late for what? Im a really fast driver."

"My period. Im late." I choked out and looking up at him. His smile disappeared.

"What?!" He said, looking like he was going to cry...

**AN- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note – So I hoped you liked the last chapters. I plan to update as much as I can. PM me if you ever want me to add anything in the story.**

**Emmett's POV**

I'm going to be a father. I hoped for a girl so I can spoil my daughter FOREVER. It was still so hard to believe. My Bella is pregnant. With my child, I am the happiest man on the world right now.

"Emmy please say something. You're starting to scare me." She pleaded

"Alison Spencer Cullen" I said. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"For a girl. For a boy Jonathan Ryan Cullen." I said looking over at her smiling.

"We're going to be parents!" She whispered

"I know!"

**4 Months Later**

**Bella's POV**

I was HUGE for only 5 months. Carlisle said because the baby will be half vampire it causing it to grow quicker. My dad freaked for like 2 hours then calmed down. He wasn't happy but I was. Renee has been horrible. She yells every time I call her and I can't take it anymore. So I just stopped calling her. I have Esme if I need motherly advice. Another reason I am happy to day is because we get to find out the sex of the babies. I'm hoping twin girls but, Emmy wants a boy.

"Ready guys?" Carlisle asked as we went in a room where he set up a little station so I wouldn't have to go to a hospital. "Ready as we'll ever be"

As I hoped up on the table, I could see all the girls standing outside the door waiting and like the other parts of the house , everything was glass so they got a fun row view.

"Alright Bells, I'm going to spread this stuff on your stomach and I warn you its going to be cold. He put it on my stomach.

"Damn that's cold!" Emmy let out a chuckle. Then all of a sudden you can hear a beating.

"Alright, there's 1, there's 2 and Oh my baby #3! Congrats you're having triplets! Now finding out the sex. Well I can see Baby a is a girl, baby b is a girl and baby c is a boy!" The girls yelled and I looked at Emmett who was not crying "What have we gotten our self into?" I asked

"We're so screwed!" He pouted

"Yes we are"

**AN- Sorry this way short but I promise next chapter will longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN – Hey peeps! So I've been reading a lot of stories of Marcus and Bella so I thought I could right a story about them. Don't know when I will be doing it but I hope soon! Now on with the story!**

**Last Chapter – Emmett and Bella find out they are having triplets.**

**Bella's POV**

I still cannot believe I'm having triplets! Carlisle said that he has never seen anything like this. It's highly unlikely for a human to get pregnant but a vampire with ONE baby but, with THREE it's going to be crazy. Emmett and I finally decided names – Jonathan Jasper Cullen, Alison Spencer Cullen, and Renesmee Rose Cullen. I was now 5 months pregnant and in one month I will be giving birth to my babies. Carlisle said since the babies are half human – half vampire then it causes them to grow quickly. We already decided that if my heart did stop beating then Carlisle would eject Emmett into my heart. I've grown weaker and now it hard for me to get up to use the restroom. Rose, Alice, and Esme have helped me so much; I don't know what I would do without those girls. At first Alice couldn't see my future but once we made the choice of the names, she told me it bright.

**2 Weeks Later **

As I sat on the couch in the living room, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I screamed at I heard everyone run to my side.

"Its time." Carlise said nodding to Emmett who was now picking me and taking me to the labor room (**Didn't know what else to call it). **Emmett placing me softly on the table, I felt another pain and everything went black. I woke to the sound of Emmett voice 'Bella! Open your eyes! Stay with me damit!" I slowly tried to open my eyes but, everything was blurry. I closed them and I would not wake for 3 days. I felt the needle go into my chest and as Carlisle pushed the venom inside my body, I wanted to scream in pain. The pain I felt was nothing I ever want to fell again. A pain that I wouldn't wish on my worst nightmare. The venom made its way through my body and through my veins. I could hear nose but, I couldn't see anything but, black. I wonder if my babies were okay. Where they hurt in anyway? I mostly heard Emmett voice, mostly stuff I couldn't understand. Until the 3rd day came and I felt my heart stop beating. Then I heard what Emmett was saying "Carlisle, why isn't she waking up? Its been 3 days! She better not of left me!" I heard him as he sobbed in to Esmes shoulder. Weird. I never heard Emmett cry; guess I had something to tease him about. My eyes opened but, no one say me. I turned invisible. What?! Invisible!? I raced through the house and stopped behind Emmett I whispered in his ear "Did you miss me?" His head snapped up and he went to look in the room and as you know, I wasn't there.

"Carlisle! Where is she?" His voice sound panic like. I stuck up behind him still invisible and whisper "You look hot when you panic." He turned around and looked around. No one was there. I blew in his ear and he looked scared shitless.

"Bella?" He croaked out.

"Yes?" (Still invisible)

"Where are you?" Emmett asked looking around.

"Right here." Then I appeared, making him fall to the ground.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I'm not sure. You look cute scared." I disappeared again and the others appeared.

"Where did she go?" Alice asked stepping inside the room. I ran over to her and whisper in her ear "right here!" Alice jumped 5 feet in the air, before I appeared again(making Carlisle look at me funny)

"Bella? How are you doing that? I have never seen a vampire to disappear."

"I'm not sure." Then I got a thought. My babies. "My babies! Where are they? I have to see them" I said running up the stairs as fast as I could. Where we they?

"Hun, We need to get you thirst under control then you can see the kids. They are amazing. They have your blue eyes and my hair. They are so cute."

My thirst? I hadn't even thought about that.

"Bella, how are you not going crazy? New borns are usually so crazy till they get blood." Jasper said entering my thought. WHAT. THE. FUCK. Did I just hear that in my mind? Then all of a sudden I heard Rose thinking "Your so freaking cute! Yes! The prettiest baby ever" she cooed. I ran to Carlisle who was in the kitchen with Esme.

"Carlisle, think of something." I asked him

"Wha-" he spoke before I cut him off. "Think of something."

"Why does she want me to think of something." He thought

I laughed "I heard you."

"What?! You can read minds like Edward."

"Yupp" I said smiling "I wonder what other powers I have"

"Well, lets go see!" He said as he rushed outside. Emmett by my side. And at that point I had a vision. Damit! A vision? I didn't need this power. As I looked into the vision. I snapped back into life.

"Your phone is going to ring in the next 10 seconds" I said looking at Carlise "And its going to be the Hospital" Surely enough it did.

Emmett nearly yelling into my ear "That so fucken' sweet!"

"I hate when he swears!" Esme thought

"Stop swearing, Your mother doesn't like it" I said giving him a stern look. Which making him pout. An Carlise hung up the phone

"Well we know you can read minds, disappear and reappear, and see into the furture like Alice. But what else can you do." He bent now and picked up a hand full of dirt and placed it in my hand "See what you can do with this Bella." I opened that hand and I started to swirl the contains of what was in my hand."Woah" was all I got from my brother and sibling and they stood and watched.

"She's a shield." Jasper said from behind Alice

"I'm a what?" Giving Carlisle a concerned look , causing to chuckle "A shiled , that's why Edward can't read you mind." "Sweet!" I said

"What are they doing?" Edward thought, as if on que he walks over to where we are standing and just stares at me. I relize I am still holding, the dirt in the air.

"Bella, have you noicted that Rose had Renesmee in her hand the whole time?" Jasper asked. I snapped my up to see rose holding a baby but, it didn't look like a 3 day old baby. It looked like a 6th month old. Rose stepped forward and placed the baby in my hands. Just a Emmett right on the side of me.

"That's amazing. Bella, are you thirsty for blood?" Jasper asked

"No, but I could eat a nice big steak right now." As I answered his question his eyes got big.

"Well, looks like we have a carnivore." Jasper chuckled and everyone gasped.

"So that means I don't drink blood. What? Am I a real vampire?" I asked. I was shocked.

"Oh you a vampire. I have only met 1 other person that is a carnivore. Something I haven't seen in years." Jasper said

"So, does this mean she'll be stronger than me?" Emmett asked with a said look.

"Yes" Carlisle said. Emmett looked hurt. I went invisible and went to his side and whispered in his ear "Don't worry. I'll let you be stronger in bed." A grin appeared on his face.

"TMI, Bella!" Alice yelled. "Sorry" Giving her a smile. Life was going to be good…..

**An – So I decided I wasn't going to put how she inter acts with the other two kids since I put how she reacted with Renesmee. It's like that for all the kids. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Even thought I know it was kinda long.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN – well hello there peeps! So you have been enjoying my story. So since june 6****th**** is my last day, I will be updating so much more! I have nothing important going one this summer. So now that im done blabbing. Enjoy chapter 6! Now on to the story!'**

**1 Year Later (Sorry about the big time gap.)**

**Bella's POV**

As I made my way to the kitchen, I got a glimpse of Emmett playing outside with kids. **Babe, stop staring at me. **Emmett thought. I didn't realize I was staring but they were so cute. The kids looked like they were 6 years old but they are only 1. The girls had Emmett blondish hair with my eyes and Jonathan had my brown hair with Emmett green eyes. I was worried why they didn't have red or even gold eyes but, Carlisle explained since they are half vampire then they will get human eye color. They were so cute. It was hard to explain to Charlie I couldn't tell him why the kids grew so fast. I told him it would put him in danger of some many things. He grew tired of asking and so he stopped. We usually spent Thanksgiving at my dad's house and Christmas at the Cullen's. I never grew tired of having to chase the kids around the house. Since they are half vampire, they got traits from both Emmett and I, even though I was human when pregnant. The twins had the gifts of reading minds, control of the elements, shield, and visions. I really hate the last one. Jonathan has the gift of mind reading and controlling of the elements. I had some very special kids. I was indeed of a brake so while Carlisle and Esme watch the kids, Emmett and I are going out on a date. Thank god! I mean I love my kids but, sometimes a woman needs a brake. As I finally made my way to the kitchen I saw Carlisle and Alice whispering. When I entered the room, they stopped. What the hell? Something has been going on the past few weeks. Everyone is acting stranger than usual and when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE. Even Esme which was strange. I know that your thinking, just read their mind. I wish I could everyone is blocking their thoughts.

2 Hours later

As I tried to figure what the hell was going on I couldn't so I just go dress for my date with Emmett. I slid the clothes Alice put on my bed. Yes I know after almost a year, she was still picking out my clothes. I faced this 6 months ago, I have no taste in fashion. Now that I was ready I walked down stairs in vampire speed of course. When I got to the bottom, Emmy was standing there with a light purple long sleeve shirt that showed his muscles and a black pair of jeans.

Damn! She looks hot! He thought. I giggled; clearly he forgot I could read his mind. I didn't a good as he did. I had a light purple dress (that showed a little cleavage) my hair in curls that went down my back. Sparkly sliver heels, a few bangles on my right arm and diamond studs in my ears. I was such a tease. I gave him a hug, before walking over to the couch where my three little monkeys sat, watching barney for like the millionth time. I gave them a light kiss on the top of their head and waved good bye. As we got into Alice's Porsche, now clearly something was going on.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we pulled out of the drive way. At vampire speed.

"Can't tell it a secret. Did I tell you look hot?" He said, smiling.

"Don't believe you did." I said pulling him for a kiss and backing away.

"You're a tease"

"That's what I do best." I giggled. As we pulled up to a restaurant named "Mi muerta" (**My dear) **I never saw this place before. It was small it looked like about a two story house. As we made our way inside. A girl led us to a small booth in the back. It was quiet and hardly anyone was in here. Only a girl with long black hair and her boyfriend (or so it looked) a red head. Never saw these people. Thank god. Even though we don't eat human food, it would look weird if we went to a restaurant and didn't eat. So I ordered alfedo chicken and Emmy order a steak. Our food arrived about 10 minutes later, after the waiter left, Emmett dumped the food out of the open window and we picked up our forks as if we ate it.

Emmett began talking.

"Isabella, You know how much I love you and the kids, and I'm so glad I came back. If not I don't know what I would have done without you or the kids. I love you so much it not funny." He started to look around nervously like someone was going to attack or something. Then began again "I just want to thank you for everything you have done for me. You are my rock and my soul." Now standing. He got on one knee "Will you do the honors of marrying me?" Opening a small black box, that reveled a HUGE purple diamond around like purple ones. OMG. If I could have cried I would. He was so cute. The ring was amazing.

"Yes" I managed to spit out as he slid the ring on my finger. It was amazing. He was amazing. My kids were amazing. I had the perfect little life.

"I have another surprise too" He spit out taking me by the hand (before paying the bill of course) and led my outside. He covered my eyes with his eyes with his hands, when he pulled down his hands. I couldn't believe what I saw. I have wanted this since I was 6 years old.

A Purple Lamborghini. Holy Shit! (**Here is the picture of the car lamborghini-cars/purple-lamborghini-car-pictures-i mages-super-cool-purple-lambo/ ) **

I couldn't believe that I just got engaged and now I'm getting my dream car. Could my life get anymore perfect.

"I have another surprise" Emmett said.

"Emmett, no! This is good enough!"

"Deal with it. Now, let's get in that new car of yours"

"What about Alice's car?"

"She already came and got it." He said with that boyish grin of his.

"Of course, she did." Emmett hopped in the driver seat. About 15 minutes later he pulled into a gravel path. 2 seconds later I saw it.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled hopping out of the car. It was a huge house. It looked like the freakin white house. Emmett grabbed my hand and led me into the house.

"Holy Shit!" I said

"You already said that."

"Shut up" Playfully smacking him.

"Ow!"

"This is our house? I can't believe it so big."

"Yes, this is our house. Since we are getting married I thought we could move to our own house. And plus, I don't want to live with my parents. Their about a 5 minute run. Come on let's look at the rest of the house and then I can show you the last surprise." After high school we moved in with Carlisle and Esme. So it nice to have our own house. He showed me downstairs which was amazing! The walls were a tan/white and the house was very open. I liked that. Next was the 2nd floor, this is where our bedroom was, with a bathroom 2 HUGE closet that had been filled by Alice (Of course). Then we went farther down the hall. A sitting area where there was a TV, Wii. Our offices where on the 1st floor (which I didn't understand why we had offices). We had the 2nd floor to our shelves. The 3rd floor was the girls. They had their own rooms with closets, and their own bathrooms. That took up the entire floor. The 4th floor Jonathan had. He got his own room like the girls closet, bathroom. Then there was a guest bed room, with its own bathroom and a small closet. Then he showed me the outside which was HUGE. A deck and a pool. Then he showed me a 7 car garage. 7 Car. He opened all the doors at once and there was Emmett's jeep and black homer. Then 3 spots for the kids. Then 1 for me. But then I my eyes stopped at the last spot. A purple Hummer.

"Holy Shit! Is this mine?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

"Yupp" I had a HUGE grin on my face. Emmett took my had and led me back inside our house and took me to our new bed room.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked him as if I didn't know. He swept me off my feet and threw me on the bed. And we went at it like a couple of bunnies.

2 Hours Later

Our new room was a mess. There was a hole in the wall where Emmett slammed me into it. Then the bed was broken. Pillows ripped, blankets ripped and laying everywhere. As we ran to the Cullen house. I know I would receive hell from Alice for what we did to the bed room.

"GUYS!" Alice screamed as she came down the hall. Oh shit here it comes.

"That room took forever to do! Now I have to go bye everything new! God! You guys owe me for this!" After getting off the bedroom thing. She looked with big puppy dog eyes and asked "So by the way the room looks, you said yes?"

"Like you don't already know" I said with a smile

"I know! I'm so happy for you guys! Now when are we going to start planning the wedding?" I groaned. And the pain had begun.

**AN – I know it kinda long but, I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Next chapter – Wedding Time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Hey peeps! So I have decided to update. Now some of you though I just left it off there but, I didn't. So, in this chapter im going to put the wedding and honeymoon scence altogether. I will be doing this from a lot of different POVS. Please review/follow/favorite! Thanks! Now on to the story.**

**3 Months Later**

**Bella's POV**

Ugh. Alice was putting me through her weekly training. Well fashion training. She has tried to teach me to walk in heels. Fell on my ass everytime. I told her I could just go barefoot but, of course she said no. I have learned to match handbags with outfits. She at least let me keep about 3 pairs of jeans and my purple chucks. I was really happy though, I was getting married to the love of my life. I had the best kids. I had a great family. And I am a vampire. Now some people think turning into a vampire is the worst thing of your life, but it not. You get to spend the rest of your life with the ones you love. You're freakily strong and people won't mess with you. And you are beautiful so humans with admire you, now I didn't really care about how I look but, with being with Alice for almost 2 years. You style upgrades every day. I was now 1 week till my wedding and I couldn't wait. I couldn't be happier.

"Bella! Are you listening to anything I said?" Alice yelled into my good ear. Well now my bad ear.

"Sorry, I was thinking. What did you say?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes so she wouldn't yell at me like she does every other time. Of course she fell for it once again. God I'm good.

"I said you need to pick out a song for the father/daughter dance. Then you will have to pick out a song for Emmett's and yours first dance. Now pay attention."

"I have already picked the father/daughter song. It's You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda and then for our first dance I picked 'Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. Sound good?"

"Those are great picks. Now we have to try to get you to walk in heels. I swear you are the only vampire I have ever met that can't walk in heels. It scares me." I laughed. She was right, I kind of took the clumsiness with me when I was turned in the a vampire. Then my thoughts drift to Jake. I haven't talked to them in months, I heard he imprinted on Leah so I hope he is happy. I sent a invite to him to our wedding I dout he will come. I hope he does thought. I hope Billy comes to. He hasn't even met my kids. Well I guess things weren't to be. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a vision.

"**I will not let those two get married. I swear to it. I will get Emmett back. I don't care if I have to kill her. I will get my Emmett back." Rose said angrily."**

"Babe? Are you okay? What was the vision?" I looked up at Emmett but only to hear Alice yelling for me.

"Bella! Did you see what I saw?!" She ran down the stairs out to the yard where I was standing.

"Yes "I croaked.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled which scared Emmett. Why did he look like the wolfs look when Sam uses Alpha Command?

"We have to stop her. I will not let her destroy this happy moment." Alice said sternly.

"Who?" Emmett spoke up. When everyone found out we were getting married. They were happy. Other than Rose. She left the coven and that was 3 months ago. No one has heard from her since. I know it would hurt her but really? Edward wasn't happy either but he told me he wanted me to be happy. And I was glad. But Rose. She flipped out. She even broke a table and 2 of Emmett's Xbox's (which almost made him cry)

"Rose." Was all I had to say and an angrily look came upon his face. He disliked her more than me. Every time someone said he said, he flipped out. Which I don't blame him.

"What's the bitch gonna do this time?" He huffed.

"FAMILY MEETING!" Alice yelled and not even a 2nd later everyone was in the living room.

"What's wrong?" Everyone said at once.

I spoke up "Rose. She is going to try and stop the wedding. Alice and I had a vision. She said she would do anything to get Emmett back. Even if that met killing me." Everyone gasp.

"What doesn't she get? When she got kicked out of our coven it met to stay away. Not make trouble. Edward said. I agree(for once). She didn't get the whole point of getting kicked out. She was gonna get hurt. Everyone started whispering.

"OUIET!" I boomed and slience. Woah.

"Woah." Jasper said in complete shock. Did I just do that. Every one was staring at me. WTF?

"Carlise, what just happened?" I said with pleading eyes. Everyone was looking at me like I was going to attack or something.

"I think we had a talk. There are some things I haven't told you." He said point to the couch.

"What? What haven't you told me?! Tell me!" My voice boomed again just like Sam's.

"Calm down, Bella. Let me explain. I didn't think this would happen until after the wedding. Well here goes nothing." He began to speak.

**2 Hours Later. **

Everyone had pure shock on their face. They all looked scared of me. I still am replaying what just went down.

"This all starts 19 years ago and with Aro. He made a stupid mistake with a human and got her pregnant. Of course 6 months later that human had a baby girl Isabella. She died and Aro took the baby. He kept her till she was 5 years old and then Marcus told him she had to live a normal life. So, one day a man named Charlie came to the brothers, he knew the secret and was set to be killed. But Aro made a decision to give the child to him in exchange he keep him alive and he protects the child. That's what happens. Bella, you are set to the Queen Of Volturi Aro is your father and a women named Marie is your mother. What just happened was a moment ago was you using your command. You are the leader of all vampires'. You weren't supposed to know until after you were married but I didn't work out that way." Carlisle stopped and I just sat there. I stood and ran. It took me know more than 1 day to get to Italy. I know Emmett would be worried but I don't care at this point. I walked to the castle and kicked the door in. Shit. I'm in trouble. I was greeted by Felix.

"Aro has been waiting on you. But, you didn't have to break the door. You could have just knocked like a normal vampire." He said chuckling. I don't have time for this.

"Where is he?"

"Throne Room." He said turning around and walking there. Fuck this I sped in front of him and burst through the door.

"Isabella! What a surprise! Wel" I cut him off.

"Cut the crap. Is it true?" I asked.

"You will not burst through here and demand anything. You will be respectful girl." Caius said.

"Shut the HELL up! I don't have time for this and I won't take your bullshit." I said point my finger at him. He growled.

"A little spit fire I see." Marcus said smiling.

"I'm not going to ask again. Is. It. TRUE!?"

"Calm down. Yes it is true. What do you know?" Aro said giving me a grin. This fucker is my dad. Wow.

"My mother died giving birth to me and then you pawned me off on a human when I was 5." I said clearly pissed off.

"I did it to protect you my sweet Bella. I wanted you to be safe. And you grew up a human." He said walking forward.

"Don't. You wanted me to have a good life? Well guess what I didn't get that. I was never gonna be normal. You know when I was 7 years old I had to learn to cook because my mother couldn't. Did you know I was molested by her boyfriend? No you didn't. I would have been safer here than where I grew up. Charlie pawned me off on my "mother" when I was 6 years old. I became the parent. Not her. Me! My life has been pure hell! I would have been safer with a 1,000 vampires than will Charlie and Renee." My voice boomed through the throne room. It felt good to get that all out. I haven't told anyone that before. Aro looked like he was going to cry.(If we could) Marcus didn't have a smile on his face anymore. And Caius pitted me. I didn't need that.

"If I would have known then I would have kept you. I'm so sorry. I can see you are ready to take your place a Queen. Are you ready to do so?" Aro asked. With that, I heard The Cullen's burst through the doors.

"Damn It, Bella! You ever go anything like that again. I will kick your ass my shelf." Alice cried! As she and the rest of the Cullen's cried.

"Babe! Don't ever do that again! I thought I was gonna die." Emmett said giving me a kiss on the ear causing me to giggle.

"Aro. How are you brother?" Carlise said giving Aro a nod.

"Fine. So what do you say Isabella? Will you become Queen?" Aro asked again.

"Oh, please say yes. I want to step down. I'm too old for this anymore." Marcus said causing to everyone to laugh. I took a look at the Cullen's and said "Under some conditions." My Uncle looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay..

**Was you expecting that? I bet not. You thought It was going to fast forward to rose ruining the wedding. Happy, Nope. That how most writers go but not me. As you can tell in the past year Bella has went to a weak half human to a strong vampire. Another thing for the last freaking time, A.R.O. is how you spell his name. Not A.R.E.O. I get another PM saying I'm spelling his name I'm gonna flip. Sorry for all the cussing I swear a lot in my daily life so why not stop when I'm writing a story. Plus it makes Bella said meaner. Hope you enjoyed this chaper and sorry its so long! Please review and tell what you think. I love all reviews(even then mean ones **** ) See y'all next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – So I thought I would write another chapter for today because im supper bored. Hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**2 Weeks Later**

I made my conditions with Aro and they all seemed pretty good with it. I would take place as Queen and Emmett would be at my side. We repaint the whole place so it not so dark. The Cullen's will be staying in the castle. Charlie will go unharmed. I get a white tiger, white wolf, and a monkey. They will do as I say. They cannot made decision without my knowledge. They will respect my children. And we make the castle more girly. Catuis wasn't happy about that one but, as future Queen what I say goes. Emmett is freaking about how he gets to play games all day. We still are having the wedding in Forks and then afterward we would move Italy. Charlie would know why but no one else. We still don't know what we are going to do about Rose. I wish she would stay out of my path, for Esme's sake I don't want to have to hurt her. But it looks that way. As I made my way down the hallway with Alison right at my heel, I could see people we already painting. They kids got their own rooms. I think they will like it here. I still feel bad though, Emmett built that house in Forks and now we won't be living in it. We can always go there for a vacation or the kids can move there when they are older. I don't plan on letting them go till their about 35. So I have a long time to go. Jake wasn't happy about me moving but, I will not make my decision around him. Although I will miss him. I'll miss Charlie too. I'll miss everyone. Still walking human speed I finally got to dad's study. When I opened the door he was sitting in front of the computer. He can type? I didn't an man that old can type.

"Sup, pops." I said giving him a smile. Putting my feet up on the desk. That was his new nickname. I may becoming queen but I'll still be a tomboy.

"Bella, what did I tell you about that name. I'm not that old. And get your feet off my desk. Well hello there Ali. How are doing today?" He said looking at Ali.

"Good, I can't wait till monkey gets here though. Can I sit on your lap?" She asked looking up at dad, giving him that grin that Emmett gives me.

"Why yes you can. Isabella, you got to tell Emmett to stop breaking the controls. He broke his 5th one for this week." That caused me to laugh.

"I've tried. He won't listen. Are still sure you want me to run the Vampire world?" I teased. To be honest we were a bunch of very strong teenage vampires who was about to take over. This should be interesting.

**1 Month Later – Wedding Day**

Everything was set in order. Tomorrow I would be Mrs. Cullen-Voltuir. I can't wait! I am nervous as hell though. I'm going to be married in less than an hour. I heard everyone outside. There were over 250 people out there. With a mixture of vampires, werewolf's and god know whatever. Alice did my make-up, while Jane did my hair. Alice did my makeup perfect. Purple and white just like the wedding colors. Jane put my hair in a waterfall braid and curled it. My wedding dress (On Polypore) is a dark purple and it like a princess. Just like how I feel right now. I finally learned how to walk in heels. I had a purple tiara on and dad order it just for me. When I get crowned for queen, he bought me about 100 tiaras for each day. God I'm loving my life right now. The girls helped me put on my dress and I heard Charlie and Aro walking down the hall. I decided that it's best that I have both walk me down the aisle so no one would get hurt. I told everyone I was adopted and Aro was my real father. At least I didn't have to lie.

"Everyone dress? I don't want any lawsuits." Charlie said knocking on the door.

"Come in!" As the door opened I was greeted by two very handsome men. They had a purple vest and white suit, all the men was wearing them. Emmett's vest a little darker to fit in with my dress.

"Y'all clean up very nice." I said and they smiled. Yep I boost their ego.

"Well, I've been told." Charlie said causing everyone in the room to laugh. Life was going my way for once. Until Rose showed up. Then all hell is going to break lose. As we made our way down the stairs. I see all the braidmades (Emily, Leah,Jane,Alice) and all the groomsmen (Jasper,Edward,Alec, Felix, Jake) I smiled. Today I was getting married to the man I love. The music started and they started walking. Ali and Nessie walked right before everyone and then Jonathan walked right before me. Then my music started. Oh shit. I hope I don't fall.

"Well, here goes nothing." I whispered to my 2 dads, causing them to chuckle. And before I knew it we were at the I Do part.

"I, Isabella Marie Volturi-Swan take Emmett Michael McCarty Cullen to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Emmett Michael McCarty Cullen take Isabella Marie Volturi-Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"You know make kiss the bride" The mister said.

When our lips locked, I'm positive we stayed like that for 20 minutes till I heard cheers and whistles from the crowd there. I couldn't be happier.

"You Fucking BITCH!" Rose screamed. Damn. I thought I was happy.

A/N – Hey. Did you like that chapter, I had fun writing it. I didn't know how to end it so I thought why not and TRY to make a cliff hanger. I'm bad a cliff hangers. Anyway hoped you enjoyed my writing so far. More to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Hello! So how did y'all like the last chapter? I hope you liked it. Now on to the story. Im going to start off after everyone else went inside for the after party.**

**Bella's POV**

Everything was going fine until Rose showed up. Ugh!

"Aro? What are you doing here?" Rose looked scared. Ha! Guess she didn't hear, which was weird.

"Supporting my daughter. What are you doing here?" Aro asked standing up.

"Your daughter? Who is that? I'm here because that stupid bitch took my man."

"I'm his daughter. And secondly I didn't steal Emmett you guys were divorced. So don't come to MY wedding and ruin everything because you're jealous. I will be queen in less than a week and if we still have problems I will gladly put your ass in its place. Are we clear? Now get the fuck out of here and don't come back. But Rose I swear to god, if you want to cross my path again. I will end you." I was pissed. She got everything she wanted but now she doesn't and she's going to flip. Not at my wedding.

"I said are we clear?!" I asked looking her dead in the eye.

"Yes." I was surprised she didn't put up a fight. Rosalie Cullen always puts up a fight. I'm going to love this new queen gig.

**1 Week Later **

Today was the day. I will become queen and Emmett will become King. I was nervous as hell! I couldn't believe I was becoming queen. Charlie didn't want me to move but I had to. I told him I would visit him as much as I can and he can till see the kids. Dad told me that I will have certain power when I become queen. I couldn't wait. 1 more hour. As I made my way across the castle I heard the kids playing and then a ear deafening scream. I ran to were the scream was and I was greeted by Felix and the kids fighting. I started to chuckle.

"Thank god! Bella, get your child! They are beating me up! Help!' Felix screamed which caused everyone to appear at the door.

"Sorry I can't help you there buddy." I started laughing.

"I thought I would never see the day were one of the strongest vampires get taken down by 3 children. This could our weekly entrainment." Dad said laughing.

"Sorry Felix I can't help you." I said shutting the door.

"NOOOOOOO! Wait! Don't leave me in here with the creatures!" He called.

"No can do. Just don't hurt my kids." I said walking to my room. I had to get ready. I made my way to my door and was greeted by Alice and Jane get everything ready.

"Okay. We have less than 1 hour and a lot to do. So get your booty over here and we'll start." Alice said with a huge smile on her face. Like always.

**45 Minutes Later **

My hair and makeup were done. My hair was down in curls that hung down my back. My makeup was white and a light purple that would match my crown and dress. Dress time.**(On Profile) ** As I made my way to the closet, that huge I might add. I saw it waiting for me. It was amazing. Long dark purple that went perfect with my crown. The girls helped me get it on. Someone knocked on the door. Emmett.

"Time to go!"

"Coming." Jane yelled.

These past few weeks I've grown close with Jane and Alice. I finally have girlfriends. I took a deep breath and walked to the mirror. My jaw dropped when I saw what I looked like. Long curly black hair(**In the real twilight she has brown hair but in this story, she has black hair and so does Charlie.) **Sleek purple dress that went to the floor, makeup perfect, my wedding ring shining. I have never felt beautiful. We made our way to the door, the girls looked perfect also (**dress's on profile) **I opened the door and Emmett jaw hit the floor.

"Damn Babe you look hot! Wait till this all over! Gonna get dirty tonight!" He said with that boy grin. I playful smacked his hit.

"Shhhh. The kids can hear up silly." I said as we walked down the hall.

"Oh. Don't worry we ALL can hear you." Alice said giggling. If I could blush I would. Were we that loud?

"Jealous?" Emmett asked. I laughed. Gonna love that big oaf.

"I really don't want to hear about my daughter sex life!" Dad yelled. I hid my face. I guess we were loud. God. Why do we have to have super hearing? We kept walking down the hall and got to the throne room.

"Now introducing the new Queen and King, my daughter and son in law. Isabella Marie Voltuir-Cullen and Emmett Michael McCarthy Cullen, Please rise." Dad said.

Felix and Demtri opened the door and there stood a everyone. Jasper , Edward , Carlisle, Esme , Dad , Marcus , Catuis , The Denali coven, Charlie and a bunch of other random people I don't know. We made our way to our thrones. Hell yeah! Mine was purple with white and Emmett's was green and white. A perfect pair. Dad said a bunch of random crap that I didn't listen to and then Alice brought out the crowns. HOLY SHIT! Mine was purple with gold and Emmett was pure gold. Dad placed them on our head and said a bunch of other random crap.

"The New King and Queen! Isabella and Emmett!" Everyone started clapping and I toke Emmett's hand and we smiled.

Someone kicked the door down and yelled "Stupid Bitch!". Rose. The clapping stopped and everyone looked at me.

"Everyone OUT! Except Carlisle, Esme and Rose." I screamed. Every kept their eyes to the floor and ran out of the door. I was tired of her and this was going to stop.

"Well Rose. What did I say our last encounter?" I said sitting in my chair and looking at her. She didn't say anything but stand there.

"WHAT DID I SAY!?" No more nice Bella.

"I don't know." She said. Okay, so she wants to play dumb.

"I said that if you crossed my path again I will end you. Do you remember now?"

"Yes. But-"I cut her off.

"No but's. I tend to kept true to my word. Would you like to say anything to Carlisle or Esme? Since you have been a spoil bitch these past years."

She turned to Carlisle and Esme who were on the side of the room.

"I'm sorry. I will always love you guys like parents and thank you for putting up with me these past few years." She said not looking them in the eye.

"Isabella, may I?" Esme asked point toward Rose.

"Of course." They both walked to Rose and gave her a hug and walked back to where they were standing.

"Alice!" I said

"Yes?" Alice asked coming through the door.

"I want you to take Carlisle and Esme to the cellar in the west wing. Kept them there until I call for you." I said hand her an ear piece.

"Said goodbye Rose."

"Goodbye. I love you. And I'm sorry." She said still not looking up.

"Alice you can go now." I wanted until they were half way. And stood.

"As my first decision as queen I hereby summon you to death! I told you once and I won't tell you again." I stood and walked to the Rose.

"Look at me. I hate to do this but, you didn't listen." I said. Rose looked up to my eyes. "Goodbye" I said one last time. I ripped her head off.

"Felix darling, please clean that up. I would like to join Carlisle and Esme."

"Yes master" I heard him say. I went to my room and changed (**On Profile)**. I made my way to the cellar and pulled out some white wine. I put 3 glasses on the table and pored the whine.

"You may go now Alice. Be ready tomorrow for our girl's day with Alice and Esme!" She gave me a nod and left.

"I'm sorry I had to do that. She didn't listen the first time and I don't like when people don't listen."

"We understand. It's your job as Queen." Esme said. I knew she was hurt but I'm sure some shopping could help that. Oh god, I'm into Alice! We'll have to build a bigger closet. Life was good. Well now.

**A/N – So hoped y'all liked this chapter. All the outfits are on my Polyvore and Fan Fiction Profile. Another thing 1500 view! Dang! That makes me so happy. Keep on reviewing!**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER - IMPORTANT

**A/N – THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! This might sound really cray but I stayed up all night making outfits on polyvore to go with each person. Link is on profile. **

**Alison Spencer Cullen**

**Alison takes after her aunt Alice and is a total girly girl. Her favorite color is pink and she a drama queen. She a daddy's girl so she gets whatever she wants. She is 17 years old. She gets along with her sibling but they do fight. Her and Nessie are best friends and never go anywhere without each other. Her mate is Felix. She has blonde/black hair and it stops at the bottom of her spin. Her eyes are the brightest blue you have ever seen, she's tall and thin. She loves to play instruments. Music is her life.**

**Jonathan Ryan Cullen**

**Jon takes after Emmett. Strong and crazy. He simple. Total mama's boy. He has a temper and at times he can't control it. He breaks things and doesn't speak for days. He doesn't get along with his uncle Edward so they tend to fight a lot as if they were brothers. He's always trying to outdo others and won't stop till you give up. He stubborn like Bella. His mate is Jane. Favorite color – green. He is muscular and tall. His hair is black and his eyes are chocolate brown. He will do anything for his sisters. **

**Renesmee "Nessie" Charlie Cullen**

**Nessie is a girly girl but can be a tomboy at times. She a total daddy's girl! She loves to pick fights with her Uncle Catuis just to piss him off. She loves attention and will do anything to get it. She is the biggest fan of Slash and will kill you if you touch her music. She can play about any instrument in the book. Like her sister and mother music is her life. She tall and thin. She has blonde/black hair that stops in the middle of her back. Her eyes are bright blue. She loves playing pranks on people and never gets caught. Her mate is Alec.**

**A/N – Sorry this isn't a chapter but since I did the time skip I didn't want anyone to get lost. Hope you enjoy the story!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N – Okay so here is where the time gap starts. It's about 30 years after the last chapter. Happy Reading!**

**Bella's POV**

Forks. I never though I would return but here I stand in front of the old Cullen house. I haven't been here in 30 years. It fells so unreal. Someone is starting a newborn army and we came to stop it. Usually the guards take care of these sorts of things but I wanted to show my children where I grew up. I came for Charlie's fur real but I was only here a day. And it was only Emmett and i. Charlie had gotten shot in the line of fire when trying to help a citizen escape an ex-husband. Emmett and I will both working at the hospital. And the kids will go to high school of course.

"Are we going to stand here all day or go in?" My daughter Alison asked.

"Yes. I was just thinking. Let's go." I said. We entered the house and it still smelt the same. I sat my bag on the floor and took in the scene. Still the same.

"So where are our rooms?" My second daughter Nessie asked.

"Um, Jonathan is on the fourth floor, you girls 3rd and then Dad and I on the second. Go put away your things and then well go on a hunt. You all start school 2morrow." They all goaned and made their way up the stairs.

"Still feel's werid to be back doesn't it." Emmett asked wrapping his arms around my wasit.

"Yeah. I just hope the wolfs give us trouble. I haven't heard from Jake and I don't know how he will take to us being back."

"It'll be fine. They know we won't harm the people of forks. Let's put away our things." I picked up my suit case and made my way to our room.

After putting everything we went a hunt. As we made our way to the house I smelt it. Wolf. I turned to see 4 wolfs standing at the treaty line. In the middle stood my ex bestfriend. Jacob Black.

"Hello Jake." I said staring at the wolf. I got a growl in response, well someone is friendly I though. He went behind a tree and phased back.

"_Bella."_ He said in a very nasty voice. "Why are you here and how long are you staying? And who are those bloodsuckers behind you." He asked point to my children who looked scared.

"My children. Touch them and you die." I said and adding a growl. His eyes went wide and just started at me. I don't what happened to our friend ship but after I left for Italy things got bad. He never answered my calls or wrote back. We lost touch and our friendship.

**A/N – Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while. Please don't hate me! But I promise I will update more often, ive been trying to enjoy my summer but all it does is rain. Sorry it's short but next chapter will be longer! Review and follow and please check out my other stories! **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N – Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I will be updating all my stories today or tomorrow. Happy Reading! **

**Bella POV**

As I stood here in front of my ex-best friend. I missed him over the years but I got over it after Charlie's funeral.

"You're what?" He said we a hit of bitterness in his voice. I never thought it would end up like this between Jake and I.

"My children."

"Vampires can't have kids."

"No shit. I had them when I was human."

"Impossible. You would have died."

"No. I was turned at the last minute."

"So who is all here? How long are they staying?"

"Emmett and I and my children. And we will stay here as long as we went. This is my hometown."

"No, it's not you lost that title a long time ago. Make sure you don't forget the treaty."

"This is MY home. Don't worry I didn't forget the treaty. Make sure your little mutts stay away from my kids." I snapped. I turned around and said "Bye Jacob."

"Bye Bella." And with that I started back for home. This outta be fun vacation.

When we entered the house and the kids started asking questions.

"Who was that?" Alison asked

"That was my ex best friend. I've known him since I was born. When we were in high school, he was in love with me but, I didn't feel the same. So I fell in love with your uncle and then he left. Jake was my rock, I wouldn't have made it without him. Everything pretty much went to shit after that. So when I moved to Italy, we lost our friendship and we haven't spoken since Charlie's funeral. Please promise me that none of you will go out into the woods without me or your father? I don't want to start a war."

"We promise" They all said.

"Good. Now I'm going to cook dinner. I'll call you down when it ready." I gave them each a kiss on the head and made my way to kitchen to make dinner. Since the triplets are half human, they can survive on human food or blood. Or both. When I entered the kitchen I seen my husband sitting at the table reading a book.

"Wow I never thought I would see Emmett Cullen reading a book."

"Haha. I do start tomorrow at the hospital. It was Carlisle book. So how was your hunt?"

"Fine. But we ran into to Jake. He was a bit nasty but, I didn't expect any less."

"He needs to get over it. It was 30 years ago."

"I know but how would you act if you lost the love of your life and bestfriend? I would act the same way. So what time does your shift start? I gotta be at school at 6:45."

"Yeah I guess your right. I start at 6:30."

"Okay. Well it's 5:30 now. I'm about to cook dinner then we can get ready for tomorrow."

"Okay." He replied and made his way to the study. I contuied cooking and kept thinking of my first day at Fork's High School.

**A/N – So how did I do? I know it's short but next chapter will be longer! Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**

**~Ashleigh **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight! **

**Bella's POV – First day as the new French teacher – Fork's high**

My stomach is in knots. It's my first day as the French teacher at Forks high and I'm so nervous. As I made my way out of my study I run into Emmett.

"Well hello." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Nervous?" He asked

"Yes. I just hope I don't have annoying kids. Plus I don't want to mess up. But I think having the kids there I'll be fine."

"Yeah. I'm sure in that outfit all the boys will be all over you." He said with a sly smile.

"Well, I promise I won't give into their hormones." I said placing a kiss on his lips. I glance down at my watch. 6:45 Am. I untangle myself from Emmett and yell up the stairs.

"All right! Let's go! Don't want to be late for the first day of school!" I yell. I hear their doors open and close. Then 3 teenagers appear in front of me.

"Come here." I say pointing to the place in front of me, so I can do outfit checks.

"Turn." I tell Alison. She has on a pink dress that stops before the knees with a white blazer. Simply makeup and curled hair with white heels.

"Next." Jonathan appears in front of me and he has a green plaid shirt on with jeans and his green and black O's. Good.

"Next." Nessie appears in a mint green with matching heels and bow. Light make-up and curled hair. Good.

"Alright all good. Now let's get moving. Are you all driving your own cars?" I ask and they nod their heads. I grab my purse and head to the gargre door. The kids hope in their cars and before I get in I give Emmett a kiss. I hope in my lambo and I'm off.

**10 Minutes later – School parking lot – Bella**

I park my car and take a deep breath and hope out of my car. I can tell the kids are getting a lot of stares and me too. I glance at the kids and send them all a text.

'_Keep your heads air and don't get into trouble. But don't back down. Love you and have a good day.' _

I send it out and walk to my class room. It looked as if it hasn't been used for a while. I clean off the desk and put my pictures up and clean the board. I hear first bell and the door open to revel students. I write my name on the board and hope up on the desk, I wait for everyone to come in.

"Hello students! I'm Mrs. Cullen. So let's get started with roll call." I say and begin to call students names. When I'm done with that instead of jumping into things right away I do something different.

"Okay before I get into the boring school stuff, let's just intro duce ourselves. I'll begin. My names Bella Cullen, I was born here in Forks but I was adopted so I moved to Phoenix. Then when I turned 18, I moved to Italy and that's where I met my birth parents and my husband. I love fashion and learning new things. And I'm not one of those mean teachers, if I don't want to be. Yes, I'm here to teach you French but if you ever need help with anything else, I'm here. I have 3 teenagers who go here. Any questions?" I ask. One girl with blonde hair raises her hand and I nod.

"If you lived in Italy then why come to Forks?" She asked.

"What your name sweetheart?"

"Stephanie."

"Okay, Stephanie. I need a change of screany. I loved Italy but I needed to come back to where I was born." I say. "Okay now lets jump into the boring old school stuff." I hear groan and I laugh. I start my lesson and then the bell rings. I give them their homework and then wait for the next class.

**Emmett's POV **

As I park my car I make my way into the hospital, pretty much all the nurses are staring. I laugh and keep walking. Rounds go okay. When we first moved back to Forks I was nervous, I didn't know how it would affect Bella and the kids. She had gone through so much and now to back where it all started must be weird. The hospital is pretty quiet for a Friday. I go to the café and chill.

**Alison's POV**

School sucks! Everyone is staring and it's annoying! I mean I know I'm hot but come one! The only class I'm about is French since mom teaches that class. The bell rings and I run human speed but only got so far. I run straight into a very buff body. Haven't I felt like before. One name snaps to mind. Felix. I look up and my eyes meet his. My heart does a little flip and I jump into his arms.

"Felix! What are you doing here?!" I yell no caring I am going to be late for class.

"You don't want me here?" He says with sadness. I giggle and kiss him.

"You know I want you here but I don't know you were coming! Did my parents know you were coming?" I asked as I played with his hair.

"Nope. But I thought I would surprise you. Now come on we're about to be late for French. I hear the French teacher is hot." He says wagging his eyebrows. We appear just before my mom stop talking and Felix's eye widen and look at me. I giggle and walk into class.

"Mrs. Cullen , Mr. Volturi. You're late." My mom says.

"But mom!" I whine.

"No but's. Sit down." She says.

"So unfair." I mutter under my breathe.

"What was that Alison?" My mom asks.

"Nothing." I reply.

"That what I thought. Now let's get into boring school!" She says and we all groan and she laughs. Ugh! I thought I would be fun to have my mom my teacher but I guess not.


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAMIER – I Don't Own Twilight! Only this plot! **

**2 Weeks Later – Emmett's POV**

We've been back in Forks for 2 weeks now and it's been great. The kids are adjusting pretty nice but it's a little hard being away from their grandpa. It's about 2:30am and my shift isn't over till 5. As I round the corner I see a small girl about 4 or 5 years old and crying. She has long blonde hair with tints of black, she shaking and crying.

"Honey, are you alright?" I ask her in a small voice trying not to scare her. She looks up and her checks are red and she has a very large bruise on her right cheek. You can tell she has been crying. She stares at me for a second before replying.

"Who are you?" She asking as more tears roll down her face.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. Are you hurt?" I ask her again.

"Yes." She whispers, and brings her legs down. Her shirt has been ripped and there is blood running down her thighs. I quickly pick her up and run into a room. Before I can do anymore she starts screaming.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She screams and tries to wiggle free of my grasp.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a doctor, I'm going to help you." When she says this she stops screaming and calms down a bit. I pull a chair next to her and sit.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I ask, still holding her hand.

"My daddy got angry again and hurt me and mommy. Again." She whispers.

"Okay, can you tell me your name? And where does your mommy live?" I ask her.

"My name is Taylor. My mommy lives by the diner."

"Okay, Taylor. I'm going to get a nurse so she can help you and then check on your mommy, okay?" She nods and I walk out of the room.

"Nicole!"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?" Nicole asks coming around the corner.

"There is a little girl in there and her name is Taylor. Clean her up and I'll be right in okay" I ask and get a nod. She enters the room and I grab my cell phone and call Bella.

"Hey babe." She said picking up the phone.

"Hey babes. There is a little girl in the hospital and hurt, she says her mother is hurt too. She lives by the diner, do you think yo can go and find the mother and see if she is alright? This girl is hurt really bad."

"Yeah, I'll call you back. Bye Love you." She says

"Love you too." I hang up and walk back into the room.

"Okay Taylor, now I'm going to make you go to sleep and fix you up okay?" She nods and I put her to sleep.

She has a broken arm, the bastard raped her. By the scaring it's happened before. I won't let it happen again.

**Bella's POV **

As I jump in my car and head to were Emmett said, I can't help but think of my kids. I know they are safe with Felix. I pull up to building by the diner and hope out. I go to the smell of blood and as I run up the stairs I see a women laying there. Her heart beat is faint and there is a lot of blood. I grab my phone and dial 911. She starts to moan and I kneel down.

"Miss, My husband is working on your daughter. Where are you hurt?" I ask her.

"My, My neck." She chokes out. I look down and see a huge gash on her neck like someone took a pick of her skin. I hear the sirens and run so they know where to go. The EMTS get her on the stretcher and take her to the hospital. When I enter the hospital I see Emmett standing by a closed door, leaning against the wall.

"Emmett?" I say getting closer. His eyes snap open and he runs to huge me.

"How bad is the mother?"

"Stab wound to the neck." He sighs and looks back at the door.

"How is the little girl?" I ask him.

"Bad. It looks as if she has been raped over and over again. She has bruises all over her arms and legs. Plus a broken arm. The dad really did a number on her."

"Damn." I reply. Before I can say more another doctor approaches us.

"Emmett?" He asks. Emmett looks at him and they shake hands.

"Oh, this is my wife Bella Cullen. Bells this is Dr. Shepard." I shake his hand and he starts talking again.

"So I understand you have a little girl named Taylor in here?" He asks and Emmett nods.

"Well, I'm sorry the mother Melissa Knight didn't make it." He said and my heart broke. He turns to leave but I stop him.

"Um Dr. Shepard before you go, what can you tell us about the Knights?" I ask and he turns around again.

"Jeff Knight lost his job a couple of months ago and started drinking. We've had Taylor in her a bunch of times for a broken arm or a broken leg. But this is the worst I have seen it." I nod and he walks away.

"How are I going to tell a 5 year old that her mom is died and her dad is going to jail for killing her mother and raping her?" Emmett asks.

"I can tell her with you. Like you said she is just a little girl. It's going to be hard." He nods and we go back into the room and there is a little girl lying on the bed. She is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Blonde/Black hair, green eyes. She looks so much like Alison and Nessie when they were that little. I just want to hug the life out of her. She sits up and meets my eyes. I smile and she returns a little smile. I can tell she is hurt.

"Taylor, this is my wife Bella."

"Hi, sweetheart." I say with another smile.

"Hi" Her little voice chokes out.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Emmett asks sitting in the chair next to her. She nods and I pull another chair on the other side.

"My mommy is died isn't she?" She ask and my dead heart breaks even more.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." Emmett says and she begins to cry again. And at that point I knew what I had to do. I look at Emmett and mouth 'We adopt her?' and a smile spreads across his face.

"Honey, can I ask you something?" I ask her as she lets go of Emmett. Tear still rolling down her little red cheeks. She nods.

"How would you like it if we adopt you?" I ask her. Her little green eyes look into mine and says "Like my new mommy and daddy?" She asks.

"Yes." I reply and she smiles. But then frowns.

"But what about my old daddy? He will find me and hurt me again." She says and more tears flow from her eyes. I quickly pull her into a hug and reply.

"Honey, he will never be able to hurt you again. He's going away for a very long time." I was right. If it wasn't jail it was hell, and I was going to send him there.

**3.5 Hours Later**

We have the adoption papers all ready. I sign my name and Emmett signs his. I call the kids before we did anything and they girls were so happy. They started getting her room ready. We sign the papers for her to leave the hospital and head home. We pull into the drive way and I see the kids run out of the door. I smile as I see their faces. I help Taylor out of the car and I place her in my arms.

"So let's introduce everybody. This is Alison and her boyfriend Felix. This is Nessie and her boyfriend Alec. Then last but now least, this is Jonathan and his girlfriend Jane. Everybody this is Taylor Marie Cullen." I say and they all smile.

"Hi." Her little voice squeaks. They all rush in for a hug and she starts to giggle. We enter the house and I show her the downstairs.

"Want to go see your room now?" I ask

"Yes." I nod and we walk to the third floor where she will be sharing with the girls. We stand in front of a white door with two letters hanging on the door like the other kids. A pink T and a purple C. I open and she gasps. I didn't know that was possible for a 5 year old. The wall are all hot pink and the carpet is white. There is a white desk in the corner with a laptop on it. I can really tell whole did this room. A fall screen on the wall and a huge doll house and bunch of other toys. On the right is her closet that the girls stocked with pink and purple dress's. Then she has her own bathroom. Then in the middle of the room is a white Queen bed with pink and purple blankets. There is flowers everywhere and she has a window with a white chair in front of it. It surprised me what you can do in 3 ½ hours. I sit her down on the bed and she starts to jump and giggle.

"It this all mine?" She asks

"Yupp all of it. Do you want to see the girls rooms now?"

"Sure." She replies and slides off the bed. She enters Nessie room first and Nessie shows her around. Then she goes to Alison's room and then Jonathans room. By the time we are done it's dinner time. Taylor goes with the girls into the living room and I go into the kitchen. As I'm almost done my phone rings. I look at my caller i.d. and freeze. _Shit. _My dad. I breathe and answer.

"Hey daddy." I say.

"Hey Bells. How has your day going?" He asks.

"Good. How about you?" I ask him but before he can answer Taylor decides she want to talk.

"Who are you on the phone with mommy?" She asks, trying to sit on the chair.

"Bella who was that?" My dad asks. _Busted. _

"Um." Is all I can say.

"Bella, who was that?" He asks again. _Fuck. _

"My daughter."

"That doesn't sound like Ali or-" He cuts himself off.

"Please tell me you didn't." He sighs.

"Didn't what?" I as trying to sound calm.

"You know what." He voice rising.

"I did." Oh shit here it comes. He starts yelling at me and the last thing I hear is

"I'm coming to Forks." Then he hangs up. Emmett walks into the room and looks at me.

"Who was that?"

"My dad."

"Oh, how Aro doing?"

"He's coming to Forks and he knows about Taylor." He freezes and he looks at me like a kid who's hand just got caught in to the cookie jar.

"_We. Are. So. Fucked." _He says, forgetting that Taylor was in the room. I hear The kids laughing in the living room. I'm so fucked. My dad is going to flip! I just hope he doesn't break anything.

**A/N – Haha, next chapter daddy comes to town.**


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAMIER – I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Bella's POV**

My stomach is in knots. Today my mother and father were coming to Forks. To meet my HUMAN daughter. Even though I was queen in Italy, he was still my dad. When he called me last night and told him, he told me he was coming to Forks and he hung up on me. But I got a call from Uncle Marcus that he was bring mom. Those two in one room, I was so _fucked. _

I now am sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob with Taylor. I stand and place her back on the couch and walk into the kitchen to wait for my dad. I finally hear a car pull into the drive way and I race to pick up Taylor.

"But Mommy!" She whined.

"Grandpa and Grandma is here." I stated but she kept whining she wanted to watch SpongeBob. I get to the door and step outside. I see my parent's stepping out of the car and my stomach freaks out even more. This is worse than when I first started at Forks High. They ran Vampire speed to where I was standing in the drive. My dad's eyes darted to Taylors to mine then to his wife.

"Dad, this is Taylor. Taylor can you say hi?" I ask, keeping my eyes on my father.

"Hi" She says with a smile. I knew dad would rip me a knew ass but I hope it wasn't in front of Taylor.

"Hi, sweetheart." Dad says. I turn on reading minds and hear everyone's thoughts.

'_She is a cutie. But you are in so much trouble.' – Dad_

'_Awe! I want a little baby!' –Mom_

Of course, my mother would think that. We just stand there until I speak again.

"Taylor, why don't you go show Grandma your room?" I ask

"Okay, Mommy! Come on granny!" She wiggles out of my arms and runs back into that house and my mom is right behind her.

"I am too young to have a child to call me grandma! It's Nana!" She yells after Taylor. Dad gets out of ear shot he starts yelling.

"Are you fucking crazy!? Why would you get a human child?!" He rants.

"You're crazy old man! I saved that little girl, do you want to know what was happening at her home? She was getting raped and I will be damn if she ever has to go through that again! I don't care what the fuck you say. You aren't in charge anymore, I am! Deal with it!" I yelled. He looked pretty shocked that I yelled but I didn't give two shits. I start to walk back into the house before I turn around "Plus she calls me mommy. She already has bonds to the kids and Emmett. If you don't like it leave! I won't let you take a child away from me." I say and slam the door.

**2 Hours Later **

When the kids finally came home after school, dad was nowhere in sight. Jonathan went to look for him but find nothing. I knew he wasn't happy but I didn't care at this point. Mom and Taylor stayed in her room only coming out when Taylor wanted a drink. I am now in my study, trying to clear my mind but failing.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come In." I say and I know it's my mom. She creaks the door open, and I sigh. She comes in and shuts the door then sits in the purple chairs in front of my desk. We have a 5 minutes stare down and then she finally speaks.

"You know your father loves you." She states.

"He's got a funny way of showing it. He doesn't understand, She already calls me mommy. I love her and no one will take that away. She calls Emmett daddy. Her ties to the kids are strong. He needs to understand he doesn't have power over me and can't tell me what to do. He needs to just accept that humans will always be a part of our world." I rant leaning back into the chair.

"I know. Taylor is such a cutie. He'll come around. Just give him time." She says and gets up. I a left with my thoughts until I hear a heartbeat. I know it's not Taylor or any of the other kids. I stand and make my into the hall and I am very shocked to what I find standing at the front door.

**Aro's POV**

Ugh! She is so fucking stubborn! She doesn't understand humans just don't belong in our world. I take off running into the woods. I needed to think and somewhere, where no one could read my mind.

_**2 Hours Later**_

I've been running in the woods for god knows how long. I reach a creek and a heartbeat drums into my ears. _Food. _I follow the sound of the heartbeat, I smell blood and tears. I reach a clearing and a little girl about 6 or7 with jet black hair. She is crying into her knees.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry!" She said in a whisper. There was something different about this girl, she didn't smell all human. Her head snapped up and meet mine. She had golden eyes. Just like the kids did when they were born. She started to run before I spoke.

"Wait! I won't hurt you. What happened?" I ask her

"Not, I'm a monster. I killed my mommy! I'm a monster!" My heart broke. Her mother didn't make it through child birth.

"What's your name?"

"Ivy Riley." She whispered.

"Okay, Ivy. How about I take you back to my daughter house and we help you. You're like us." I say slowly trying to calm her.

"NO! I'm a monster!" She yells and falls to the ground and starts to cry again.

"Sweetheart you're not a monster. You're a vampire." I say not at her side. She keeps crying and I pick her up into my arms. I run to Isabella's house and enter. I can't see anyone or even smell them. I hear a door shut and I see my daughter face. Her eyes are huge and her mouth about to hit the ground.

"Dad?" Her eyes dart to Ivy then to me.

"She's just like the kids. Half vampire- half human. Will you please help me?" I ask and she nods. I lay Ivy on the couch and Bella looks her over. She cleans her up and then gives her a set of new clothes. Ivy falls asleep and I follow Bella into the kitchen.

"Where did you find her?" She asked me hoping on the counter.

"In a clearing. Her name is Ivy and she said she killed her mother. That all I got from her before she fell to the ground. Listen I need to say sorry about early."

"It's whatever dad. But that's not what is shocking me the most." She says.

"What's wrong?"

"Her bonds."

"Spit it out." I say

"Your bond to her is like father/daughter. Like you and me. It's scary." She says looking at me. At that my mate decides to come in.

"What did I miss?" She asks sitting on the counter with Bells. We just laugh.

**A/N – So was you expecting that? I didn't Aro to blow up too much. So I hoped you liked this chapter and can't wait to write another. **


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAMIER – I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!**

**Bella POV – 2 Weeks late**

It's been a crazy past two weeks. My mother freaked out when I told her about the bonds with Ivy. Everyone warmed up to her right away and I was glad to have a little sister. Ivy was confused at first when I explained to her what she was but then when she hung around the girls more, she wasn't so freaked out. Her eyes finally turned green and I was thankful. We built a little 5 minutes away from our house for them and life is great! Then I finally explained to her the bonds I saw, she started to call my mom and dad her mom and dad. I saw the way every time Ivy or I would say daddy, his dead heart would melt. Whenever I asked her about her family, she would tell me she had a sister Bree. But she always said we were her family now.

**2 Years Later**

It's been 2 years since we have been since Forks and it's time for us to go back to Italy. I'm going to miss this place but duty calls. We ran into Jacob a few times and we finally got our friendship back. We would never be as close as we were but, at least we were on good terms. Today was Friday and our last weekend here in Forks. Mom and Dad went back to Italy with Ivy a little while after they adopted her, I can't wait to see them! I usually Skype, call or text them but I can't wait to hug them! As I pull my car up to the school, I frown knowing this is my last day at work. But I can always come back. When I enter my classroom I am attacked by students, all giving me goodbyes. I got a charm bracelet from the McClain twins. 2 twin seniors who I've grown close with the past 2 years. If I was human I would have cried!

It's finally the end of the day and I pack all my things on my desk. I take on last look at the room and I smile. I've been in the same room for two years and it has so many good memories! I turn off the light and shut the door. I walk to my door and head home.

**Emmett's POV**

My last day at work sucked. I was so glad to get out of that fucking place I don't think I could stand it any longer. I don't have to deal with all the flirty nurses anymore. I mean don't get me wrong I loved when girls flirted with me but after 2 years and the same girls. UGH! I'm going to Miss Forks but I'm so glad to leave this place. I hop in my car and head home. 10 Minutes later and I finally pull into the drive. It's only 1:30 so the kids aren't home yet. I unlock the door and head to my study. I plop my bag on the chair and relax, for about 5 minutes. Until I hear a knocking at the front door. I walk out of my study and to the door. I see a girl who looks about 17 years old. She has long jet black hair with green eyes. I listen for a heartbeat and I hear 1 but she doesn't smell human. I finally reach the door and open it.

"Yes?"

"Do you know a girl names Ivy?"

"Sure do."

"I'm Bree." I gasp and I stare back at her.

'Your Ivy's sister! Holy Shit!" she smiles at the name of their sister.

"Yes. I am just like her. Half human, half vampire. I are from Montana, she ran from me before I could explain to her what we are. Is she here?"

"Come in and we can talk." I move aside so she can come and I usher her to the living room. I sit down on the couch across from her.

"My father-in-law found your sister in the woods near our home and brought her here. I have 3 triplets of my own who are like you. We took in Ivy and my father-in-law adopted her." She looks confused and happy.

"How do you have 3 of your own?"

"My wife/mate was a human when I met her. She was dating my vampire brother at the time but he left her, taking our whole coven with him. But I didn't feel right and came back. We fell for each other and then she got pregnant with my children."

"Who is the man that adopted my sister?"

"Aro Volturi." She gasped and jumped up.

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Calm down. Aro isn't as bad as you think." She took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Aro is my wife's father. He got a human pregnant and they had Bella but her mother died. He soften up a bit when Bella came into his life and also with his grandchildren."

"Wait! You mean Isabella Cullen?" Bree asked. I nodded my head and they screamed again.

"OMG,! I am standing inside the queen and kings house!" I laughed and she finally calmed down.

"So where is Ivy? Bree asked

"Italy with Aro. That's where we are going back there." They smiles turned to frowns.

"We can take you there. Aro would love to have his daughter sibling there." They smiled again and I smiled. We kept talking until I heard Bella and the kids car pull up. Bree look scared but I smiled.

"Don't worry. It's only my wife and kids." They eased a little bit

"Emmett?" Bella called. She walked into the living room vampire speed.

"Hey babe." I gave her a kiss and hugged her.

"Who is this?" She pointed to Bree.

"Bree Riley. Ivy's sister." She gasps and wraps Bree in a tight hug.

"God! Ivy is going to be so happy to see you!" She pulls out of the hug and smiles at her.

"I can't believe, I am talking to the Queen of vampires! This is so cool!" Bree exclaims. We both laugh and then the kids finally walk in.

"Who is this?" Ali asks

"Bree Riley." They sequel and hug her.

"You're coming to Italy with us right?" Bella asks. Bree nods and smiles.

"Where are your things?" My wife asks

"In a tree about 10 minutes from here." She answers

"Well go get it!" Bree runs past us and out the door.

"Ivy is going to be so happy!" Bella says jumping up and down.

"I know. But I'm afraid what's going to happen to her father."

"Why?"

"Her father is a full vampire and gets human women pregnant but doesn't change them. He takes the children and runs." She frowns.

"Do you know if she has any other sibling?"

"She said she was his second. He's been doing it for a while now. She is 30 years old vampire wise."

"Oh my. When we get back, we'll talk about it." I nod and she gives me another kiss. Bree returns with a little trap sack.

"Okay! Who is ready for dinner?!" The kids yell and she smiles.

"Nessie, can you please go show Bree the guest room. We don't head out till 2morrow morning." Nessie gets up from the couch and grabs Bree's hand and runs upstairs.

**Bella's POV**

I wake the kids up at about 5am because they have to pack. By 7 they everything packed and ready to go. Alison has about 7 pink suit cases, Nessie has about 7 purple suit cases and Jonathan has about 5 blue suit cases. God, these kids pack too much! I pack Taylors things and load everything in the cars. I make breakfast and we head out.

We go everything on the private plane and head out. I can't wait to see my little sister! Or my parents!

**A/N – Okay I've had plenty of PM's telling me this story is confusing. So here are some main key things.**

**Notes**

**Aro is Bella real father, but she still kept in contact with Charlie. **

**Charlie didn't get turned, he died. So when I write dad I am talking about Aro**

**Alison and Nessie have blonde/black hair with blue eyes. Jonathan has blonde hair with blue hair. Emmett has blonde hair with blue eyes and Bella has Black hair with Blue eyes. **

**When I am talking about Bella mom I mean Sulpicia, even though she isn't Bella real mother. Her real mother died.**

**Edward didn't react the way Rose did to Emmett and Bella. **

**So I hope that helps the people who are confused. Thank for reading! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

Another hour and we would be in Italy, finally! I watched Bree on the plane is seemed very nervous to be around myself or Emmett but when she was talking to the kids, she was happy. I knew we had to talk about her dad soon and I didn't want to upset her. I don't understand who would waste humans lives to have children?

"Hey Bree can you come here for a minute?" I asked She got up from her seat and walked to me, she sat in the chair across from me.

"I don't mean to upset you but we have to talk about your father." I said and she gave a small nod.

"Do you know how many sibling you have?"

"I'm not sure but I would think maybe 15. His first child was my brother Jackson. He was killed by some vampire in England, then there was Jessica. I ran away after Jessica so I don't know anymore."

"Okay, can you tell me how he would pick his women?"

"He would go find homeless women and offer them a house. All they had to do was clean but then he would hit them and he started to rape them and whenever they got pregnant, he would make me or Jessica take care of them. He never changed the women, he just let them die and take the child. He would wait a few month and then go for another." She said. This man was sick! When I get my hand around his neck, I will gladly kill him myself.

"Okay. Do you know what happened to Jessica? And how did you know about Ivy if you left?" I asked

"The last I heard Jessica was LA and I went back to see if he was still doing what he was doing and I found another women pregnant. I grew tired of his games so I took the women and hid. She told me she didn't want to be changed so she begged I take Ivy and run. She is the one that named her." She said with tears in her eyes, I gave her a warm smile and placed my hand on her hand.

"Well don't worry. You're our family now and I won't let anything happen to you. But I can't say so for your father, he is taking human's life for children and I won't stand back and let him do so."

"I want him to die. When he found my mother, she was broke and living out on the street. When my mother gotten away once and called my grandmother, my grandmother demanded that she take me. She knew what he was and wasn't going to let this monster take her grandchild but when the time came he killed her." My anger grew more, what kind of person does that?! I leaned back into my chair and she went back to talking to Alison about fashion. I would protect her and Ivy with everything I had, no matter what.

We were five minutes from landing and I had to warn Bree of Alice.

"Okay Bree, Alice is very pixie like and loves shopping. She will drag you by your hair to go shopping, so don't be afraid to say no. She may be little but she is very sneaky." I said and she nodded.

The plane landed, we were greeted by Jane and Alec.

"BELLLLAA!" Jane yelled and latched onto me. I giggled and smiled.

"Janey!" She huffed, she hated the name I gave her.

"BELLAA!" Alec yelled and latched onto me like his sister and I smiled. God it was good to see my family.

"Good to see y'all to." Alison huffed and they jumped from me to her. I smiled and they eyed Bree.

"Jane, Alec this is Bree Riley." Their eyes widen and stared at her.

"Like Ivy's sister Bree?" Jane asked and I nodded.

"OMG! Ivy is going to be so happy!"

"Hi! I'm Jane and this is my brother Alec." Janey said and gave her a hug. We got everything into the limo and headed for the castle.

"Bella, Ivy has your father wrapped around her little figure it's to funny. Her and Suplica went shopping the other day and they spent 2 million dollars! Aro had a fit." Janey said laughing. I smiled.

We finally gotten to the castle and I couldn't wait any longer. I ran straight into the throne room and jumped on my father.

"Well hello to you too, Bells." He said, I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Sup pops! I bought someone with me. Ivy is going to have a fit!" I said.

"Bree." I said and she appeared behind me, looking very scared.

"Hello child." Daddy said.

"Hello." She said

"Where is Ivy?" I asked

"In her room." He replied.

"Okay. I'll go take Bree to see her and then I want to talk to you." He nodded and I headed to Ivy's room. The guard outside her door nodded and I smiled and went inside.

"Come in." A voice said inside the room. I opened the door and she jumped into my arms.

"Bella! I can't believe you're here!" She said

"I know! I missed you so much! I heard about your little shopping trip with mommy." I said and she giggled.

"Daddy freaked out! Did you bring me anything?" She said with a smile. I laughed and smiled.

"I did. Come in." I said and Bree come into the room, Ivy's face light up when she seen Bree and slide down from my arms and into Bree's.

"I've missed you." Bree said hugging her sister tightly. I stood and walked to the door.

"I'll let you guys talk. Call if you need me." They nodded and went back to talking. I walked out the room and went into the throne.

"Okay, now it's time for important stuff." I said sitting in my throne.

"Okay." Daddy said and Emmett came into the room and sat in his throne.

"Well Bree and Ivy's father is taking in homeless women and getting them pregnant. When it's time for them to give birth he takes the child but doesn't changed the mother. Bree is well over 30 years old and she is second child. She said she knew of about 15 children but from what I heard there is more she doesn't know about."

"What kind of person does that?" He asked.

"A monster. Bree also said her mother gotten away and told her grandmother about vampires. When the grandmother demanded that she take the child he killed her. So I say we send Felix & Demetri after him." I said.

"But we also need to find all of the child." Emmett said.

"So we try to look through Bree's mind and then we send out people to bring them back here."

"Okay." He replied and I nodded. I hoped off my throne and went to find the Cullen's.

I found them all in their rooms; I went to Alice's first. I knocked on the door and it swung open to a very happy pixie.

"BELLA! I can't believe you are home!" I smiled and wrapped her in a hug, Jasper was in the room and I gave him a hug. Next I went to see Esme and Carlisle and then Edward. I was walking back to my study when I heard to screams. Ivy and Bree. I ran vampire speed to their room and when I entered I seen a vampire grabbing them both. I grab the vampire and ripped its arms off and then it's legs.

"What in the hell is going on?" Dad asks as he but throw the door.

"We were playing and then a vampire came through the window and tried to grab Ivy. So I jumped on his back but he flung me off." Bree said, with crying Ivy in her arms. I leant down and placed my hand on the vampire's skin. I was brought through memories until I hit one. It's another vampire with black spikey hair and he is giving out orders.

"_That little slut Bree is going to get what is coming to her. She has the biggest mouth I have ever seen. When you find her, kill her and that other little brat. She'll learn to never go against her father." _I snap my hand back and my anger grows.

"It's their father. He is planning on killing Bree. He was giving order to what looks like an army of vampires. I want Felix and Demetri to go find him, now." I demand and I wrap an arm around Bree and snuggle Ivy in my arms.

"No one will hurt you." I whisper in their ears. And I mean it.

**It's a bit short but I promise next chapter will be longer.:)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bella's POV**

I had been 2 months and nothing had happened but I knew something bad was going to happen, the girls had no stop guards. Bree whined a little bit but I explained to her, that her father was coming and would stop at nothing to get her and her sister. They were my little sisters and I would be damned if something were too happened to them. Ivy looks like a 7 year old girl now and her growth slowed down, she and Taylor are always joined at the hip. Taylor just had her 6th birthday party and fucking Felix bought her an IPhone, who does that? Only him, I tried to get her to read a book but she prefers to read a book of the IPhone, damn brat. I promised myself to never yell unless needed and any time I felt like I could explode. I can't take it anymore.

I slid out of my chair and put on my jacket and walked out of the room. I found Taylor in her room playing on that damn thing; I yanked it out her hands and snapped it.

"HEY!" She screams and starts crying. Emmett rushes in and looks panicked.

"What's going on?"

"Mommy broke my phone!" Taylor cries.

"Bella?" He says.

"She is a 6 year old girl and has an IPhone! She should be playing with dolls or reading not playing with a god damn IPhone!"

"But didn't have to snap it." He said. He really just went there.

"Okay hot shot, you deal with her." I said and left the room. I glided to my room and grabbed my purse and left the castle.

**2 Hours Later**

Everyone has been calling no stop but I just ignore them and keep shopping. I felt bad I snapped Ivy's phone so I found a doll place and had a doll to look just like her. I was 5 minutes from the castle when someone jumped on my back, I flipped the person, son of a bitch. I growled. Their father. He smiles like the sick fuck he is and starts talking.

"Isabella, I have been waiting for so long for this." I wrapped my hand around his neck and squeezed.

"This is for Bree and Ivy." I snapped off his head and lit fire to his body. I ran full speed to the castle and into the throne room where ever one was. I slam open the door and smile.

"He's dead."

**Short. I know, sorry.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Bella's POV**

_**100 Years Later**_

It's been 100 years and a lot has changed.

About 2 years after I killed that horrible man, Bree and Demetri got married. It was a beautiful wedding and was happy for my sister. They went to Ireland for their honeymoon where their daughter, Jessica Isabella Volturi was created. She has brown hair like her mother and green eyes like Demetri did when he was human.

Nextly Alison and Nessie went to college at Dartmouth with Alice and Jasper. I didn't want them to go but they had to do something on their own. Jonathan went to Harvard to become a doctor where Carlisle cried about. After graduating they all came back to the castle in Italy and they started a next part of their lives.

Jonathan and Jane got married first. Next was Alison and Felix married, then Nessie and Alec. All of my babies where grown and married.

Taylor graduated high school in Italy before going to college in Scotland. I refused to let her go but after a couple of months of pleading I let her go. She had only been there a couple of months when she was attacked and changed by her mate, Alistair. I had heard stories of him and how he was a mean person but when it came to Taylor he was sweet. She was changed at the young age of 19.

She stayed in Scotland until she got her thirst under control before moving back to Italy with Alistair where she got married.

Lastly was my baby sister Ivy. Dad had refused to let her go anywhere outside of Italy without a guard. Finally after a talk with my mother, he let her go to college in Texas where she stayed with Peter and Char, Jasper's brother. She also meet her mate, Garrett. She also got a degree in law and stayed in Texas where she got married.

Carlisle and Esme moved to Brazil. Alice and Jasper moved to Texas with Ivy and lastly Edward. He moved to Ireland where he met his mate from the Irish coven, Maggie.

Emmett and I've grown closer over the past few years and decided to adopt a child. My father was against it but my mother was all for it.

Two weeks ago we welcome a little blonde hair cutie, Penelope Noelle Volturi - Cullen. She was only 2 days old when we adopted her but the best baby ever.

If I didn't meet the Cullen's, I wouldn't know what I would doing with my life. If I hadn't meet Edward, I wouldn't have meet Emmett and my future would totally different.

I am really glad I meet the Cullen's.

_The End._

**There it is! I want to thank everyone who read this story and who reviewed! Thank you so much! Look out for a sequel!**

**Ashley XOXO**


End file.
